Azumanga's Basket
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: What happens when you crossover Azumanga Daioh and Fruits Basket? Well, you get a crazy story! Ok, it's been a year since the Azu girls seen each other, and it's about time to bond back together. SakakixKyo, YomixHaru, ChiyoxMomiji...hehe
1. Chiyo's Letter

**Azumanga's Basket **

**A/N: **Yay! I revised the story! Hopefully this one will end up a little bit better than last time...I'd like to thank the reviewers for giving me those tips...you're awesome! Hm, I'll update soon...I've just been having problems with the Internet...eh.

****

1. Chiyo's Letter and Everyone's Replies

It was a nice, clear day in Massachusetts, where Chiyo was sitting in her dormitory at her desk. Before her was a laptop with a word processor opened, yet there was nothing typed on it. She was thinking what to write to her fellow buddies from high school. It's been a year she hasn't seen them, but she misses them dearly. Soon enough, she gathered her thoughts and began to type her letter.

Hey Sakaki!

It's been a while that I haven't seen you...and it's only been a year! I wish to all see you soon...and I think we will! I've planned up a mini-vacation here in America! I bought tickets for you and our 4 other friends to Disneyland! It's a fun park that's just like Magicland! I hope to see you soon, and enclosed is a plane ticket for Anaheim, California! I mean, it is Spring Break, and we should come back to reunite and have fun!

See you soon!

Chiyo

Chiyo sat back in her chair and thought about the letter. She then printed out the letter and replaced Sakaki's name with her other fellow friends.

--

Yomi was lying on the floor attempting to do some sit-ups. Ever since she arrived at college, her roommate made fun of her weight from time to time (she reminded her of Tomo). Her roommate then handed her a letter from Chiyo, and read it. Yomi smiled, and then got up to reply to the others to show how she's been doing.

Hey everyone!

I really don't want to write the same letter 5 times with each of you guys' names on it...so I just wrote it like this. Haha. Hey, I've lost 20 pounds in the last year just to let you know! Yeah...I'm skinny now...kind of. I really don't know what else to write...except I can't wait to see you all at Disneyland...see you soon!

Yomi

--

Tomo was lying on her stomach, trying to study law enforcement. Unusually, she hasn't gotten an F during her studies, just D's. Unusually again, she hasn't been kicked out. Well, she received Chiyo's letter and Tomo began to write her letter for all of her friends as soon as she received that letter.

Like, YO EVERYBODY!

I'm here studying law enforcement. HA! I'm gonna become those police officer peoples, and I'm gonna do it all by myself! I'm gonna see you all again...at MAGICLAND! Oh, wait...DISNEYLAND! I can't wait! When we see each other again, I'm gonna show you my best law enforcement skills YEAH!

TOMO

--

Sakaki was sipping some tea at a park, while her cat Mayaa was playing with a leaf. In her purse was the letter from Chiyo. She opened it and read the letter. Sakaki smiled that she was going to see everybody again. She was happy about Disneyland, too. Unfortunately, Mayaa couldn't go, but that's ok. Sakaki then went home and went to her computer to type her letter.

Hey everybody,

I'm glad we're going to see each other again. I'm here with Mayaa, and he's doing fine. I'm also doing well at school, and my grades are nice and steady. I can't wait to be a vet soon! Well...I think I still need maybe 9 more years, hehe...I hope to see you soon!

Sakaki

--

Kagura was swimming at the local pool, and was drying off as she read the letter. Like everyone else, she couldn't write to much to her friends, because this was pretty unexpected. She went home, and looked at the keyboard. It's been trouble to her that she hasn't mastered the useful skill of typing complete words; just the short chat words. So, her letter ended up like this:

hi everynody,

I've been swimming a lot, well you probably alredy no that. I hope tu c u soon! Man, dis letter sux!

Kagura

--

Osaka had nothing much to do. She was just sitting at home, staring out into the abyss. She then noticed the letter she was holding in her hands. She then didn't know what to write to her friends. She just wrote, "Hope to see you soon." It was so short, she copied and pasted it, then cut it out and put it in 5 envelopes.

--

The girls received each other's diverse letters, then got packed up for their flight to America.

"Hey, has anyone ever heard of Disneyland?" Shigure suddenly asked while sipping some tea with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

"I have!" Tohru cried happily.

"Oh, great! Would you like to explain to Kyo and Yuki?" Shigure asked Tohru.

"Why should she explain to us? I'm not going to that with that damn rat," Kyo said hotly.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," Yuki said, annoyed.

"Well...I really haven't been there, I just know very little of it. It's in Anaheim, California, which is in America. Mom said she was supposed to take me there, but we didn't have enough money. She told me that when I grow up and have children of my own, I'll take them to Disneyland and have fun then," Tohru explained.

"Lucky, aren't you? I have tickets for all of us to have fun at Disneyland! The happiest place on earth!" Shigure said happily waving the tickets around.

"I'm not going..." Kyo said, turning away from Shigure.

"Well, ok then...stay here, all alone...Tohru gone...nobody here," Shigure said softly.

"As long as I'm not with that damn rat," Kyo mumbled.

"You'll get a separate room from him..." Shigure persuaded.

"It'll be no fun without you!" Tohru said.

"Fine...I'll go..." Kyo reluctantly said.

"Yay!" Tohru clapped.

**A/N: **I went a little shorter with the Furuba part...I mean, this is under Azumanga Daioh...but I'm still trying totweak the story...eh, I'm trying. Help me out with your reviews!


	2. This is Anaheim?

**2. This is Anaheim...?**

It was early morning, and Chiyo was waiting outside the airport, waiting for her friends. She was anxious to see her friends after only a year. If felt like more! All of a sudden, out the doors were Sakaki and Kagura!

"Yo Chiyo!" Kagura said happily, running to her and hugging her tightly. Sakaki waved hi quietly, and walked up to Chiyo to hug her after Kagura did. Nothing changed with the two of them, they both look the same as they did in high school.

"Sakaki! Kagura! It's great to see you!" Chiyo said gladly.

"All five of us ran into each other on the plane! It's great that you got the tickets all on the same flight," Sakaki smiled.

"Where are the others, then?" Chiyo asked.

"Yomi should be coming soon, she just went to the bathroom, and I believe Tomo and Osaka are 'mezmerized' with the gift shop," Kagura answered.

"Oh!"

"Hey, what's going on here! Hey Chiyo!" Yomi waved. Unlike Sakaki and Kagura, she cut her hair to her shoulders, and left the bangs. She did seem a little skinnier, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Yomi! Why, don't you skinny!" Chiyo said, surprised.

"Oh, shut up, I'm not skinny! I still have 5 pounds of baby fat," Yomi blushed.

"You seem like you lost not even a pound," someone joked behind Yomi. It was Tomo, whose hair seemed to go below her shoulders.

"Hiyas, Tomo!" Chiyo said happily.

"Hey, this is Anaheim? I thought there was like a Mickey Mouse or somthin," Osaka said from the back.

"Mm, Osaka hasn't changed," Yomi laughed. "Osaka, we're not in Disneyland yet..."

"No we're not! Let's go on the car I rented," Chiyo said, pointing to the silver SUV.

"Hey, an SUV seats 5, right?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah," Yomi answered.

"Then how are we gonna fit in there?" Kagura asked.

"Hey, a smart remark from you, finally!" Tomo insulted.

"Shut up, you couldn't think of that yourself," Kagura shot back.

"Well, it's either someone's going to sit on top of someone else, or we could just squish in...I'm so stupid! I didn't think about that! Hey, where's Osaka?" Chiyo suddenly said and asked.

"Hey, this seat is fun back here!" Osaka suddenly said from the SUV.

"Uh...Osaka, I think it's illegal to sit in the back," Yomi said questioningly.

The girls walked to the back of the SUV, where Osaka, surprisingly, was sitting on a couch, seatbelt on. They asked her if she was ok back there, but she was fine. The girls then put their belongings with Osaka and went inside the car.

"What kind of SUV is this that puts a couch behind the back seat?" Sakaki suddenly asked.

Chiyo pulled the back door down, and read the brand of SUV. "Uh...doesn't say," she said, not finding a brand on the back of SUV. Chiyo then went on the driver's seat, and began to drive on to Disneyland.

"Hey, Chiyo, have you been to Disneyland before?" Tomo asked.

"I have a few times when I was younger," Chiyo replied.

"So...is it fun?" Tomo asked again.

"Of course! It's the happiest place on earth! There's a lot of rides, and we could probably ride all of them since we'll be there all day long!" Chiyo said happily.

"Are any of these rides...scary?" Sakaki asked nervously, sitting in shotgun.

"Some of them are," Chiyo answered, "But they're not that scary."

Sakaki then sat back and relaxed, relieved.

"YEAH! I WANNA GO TO DISNEYLAND NOW! CHIYO? DRIVE FASTER!" Tomo shouted.

Yomi stared annoyingly at Tomo. "I don't think you should let Chiyo drive any faster. She is going at the speed limit, and that's fast enough."

"I could drive a little faster, if you want," Chiyo said, accelerating just a little bit.

"No, you don't have to Chiyo, we're in no rush," Yomi said.

"YEAH! DRIVE FASTER!" Three sudden voices shouted. It was Kagura, Tomo, and Osaka from the back.

"Mm...ok, there's no police around, anyway..." Chiyo accelerated again slightly, going only 5 miles over the speed limit of 45.

"How about some music while we're waiting?" Chiyo said, pressing a button to turn on the radio. All of a sudden, a band called Fall Out Boy was on the radio, singing a song the girls were unfamiliar with.

"Hey, that band's not too bad," Osaka said from the back.

"Yeah, I wonder what it's called," Sakaki said to herself.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to KMXB radio! That was Fall Out Boy's 'The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes'," the man on the radio said.

"Hm, how about that title...sounds weird," Yomi said weirdly.

"Oh shut up Yomi, you just haven't listened to the right music yet!" Tomo said, unfastening her seatbelt."Uh, Tomo...you should get back in your seat," Chiyo said nervously.

Tomo didn't listen. She then put her body in between the two front seats and put her arm on the steering wheel for balance. She then turned the knob to change the station.

That made Chiyo very nervous and had the driving out of control. The SUV swerved left and right, horns honking from all sides. The girls were screaming.

"Aaaahhh!" Yomi screamed.

Sakaki moved away from Tomo.

"Wheeee!" Osaka cried, waving her arms in the air.

"Tomo, you dumbass!" Kagura pulled Tomo back into her seat. Chiyo then got control of the wheel, and drove peacefully. By the time Kagura pulled Tomo back, the radio station changed. It was on a station that didn't exactly appeal to anyone but Tomo and Osaka. It was a channel that was playing Usher's "Yeah".

"Now this is a song!" Tomo said, dancing in her seat.

"Wow, it sounds like a rap song or somethin'," Osaka said, still waving her arms in the air.

"It _is_ a rap song," Yomi sweatdropped.

Sakaki looked out the window, and found a car driving next to theirs. In the backseat was an unusual looking orange cat at the window. Sakaki blushed and put her hand lightly on the window. She'd never seen anything like it. Although the cat seemed angry and kept running around, Sakaki thought the cat was a special something.

Meanwhile, Chiyo then turned the radio down slightly, and Tomo and Osaka were just dancing in their seats. Kagura then joined the 'dancing', while Yomi is annoyed with it. Chiyo didn't say anything. She giggled and drove on.

"GOD DAMMIT SHIGURE DRIVE FASTER! SOME GIRL WITH HUGE BOOBS ARE STARING AT ME!" Kyo screamed, hanging on to the headrest of the driver's seat.

"Stupid cat, it was your fault that you bumped Tohru in the first place...and why are you looking at a girl's chest anyway?" Yuki asked, annoyed.

"Well, Yuki...he can't help but bumping into Tohru," Shigure joked.

There was a soundly poof at that moment. Shigure slightly rolled down the window to let the orange smoke come out, while Kyo, as fast as he could, put back on his clothes, while Tohru, who was startled, looked away.

"Shut up, Shigure, just drive faster," Kyo mumbled.

"Well, Kyo, I don't think he can go any faster, the rental car's kind of slow, you know," Tohru said softly.

"WELL THEN WHY DIDN'T HE RENT A FASTER ONE!" Kyo shouted.

"Would at least stop yelling for once? Especially to Miss Honda...and we _are_ going to the 'Happiest Place on Earth', so I suggest you at least keep your yelling to yourself," Yuki demanded.

"WHY DON'T _YOU_ SHUT UP, YOU DAMN RAT!"

"Guys, please," Shigure begged, rubbing his head, "You're giving me a headache. For once, could you please stop arguing?"

"Um, Shigure...how much longer until we get there?" Tohru asked softly.

"Give me about 15 more minutes, we're in no hurry. Disneyland doesn't open until 9:00, and it's only 8:00," Shigure answered.

"WHAT! WHY COULDN'T WE GO LATER? I'M SO DAMN TIRED!" Kyo shouted again.

"You're just road raging, aren't you, you stupid cat?" Yuki thought.


	3. Osaka's Remarks

**3. Osaka's Remarks **

**A/N:** Like it so far? I did change a lot of it...plz review! They really help! Hm, I sound like a broken record...whoa.

Chiyo pulled up to the booth to pay for parking. The radio was still on, and they were playing a 50 Cent song. Unsurprisingly, Kagura, Tomo, and Osaka were still jamming out to the songs after about 45 minutes. Yomi was fast asleep, while Sakaki was staring out the window.

"Hey, you got a party in there?" The man taking money asked.

Chiyo handed the man the $10, and then Tomo got on top of Chiyo and stuck her head out the window. "HELL YEAH THERE'S A PARTY IN HERE!" she cried.

"Oh, we're here already? Wow..." Yomi said, suddenly waking up.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," Kagura said with a surprised expression.

"Hm, who wouldn't wake up with that annoying voice of Tomo's?" Yomi said sarcastically.

"Tomo, can you please get back in your seat? I have to go to our parking spot," Chiyo said, not losing any patience.

"Oh yeah...sorry," Tomo said, going back to fasten her seatbelt.

"Hey, I heard this was a fun ride," Osaka blurted randomly.

"Uh, Osaka...this isn't a ride, you're still in the car," Yomi said, while all the girls sweatdropped.

"No, I'm talking about this," Osaka said, throwing back a map to Yomi. Yomi picked up the map, and saw a ride called Space Mountain.

"Oh...this does look fun. Chiyo, is Space Mountain fun?" Yomi asked.

"I don't know, I was too young to ride that when I went there," Chiyo said.

"Hey, where did you get this, Osaka?" Kagura asked.

"I found it in one of these bags here, the one with the little cat on it," Osaka answered.

"Oh, that's mine," Sakaki said softly.

"Oh, I thought it was Sakaki's!" Osaka said.

The girls sweatdropped again. "Uh, that _is_ Sakaki's bag," Kagura told Osaka.

"Oh...so, are we there yet?"

"HELL YEAH WE'RE THERE! CHIYO JUST FOUND A PARKING SPOT!" Tomo shouted.

"Yup! We're here! Let's go!" Chiyo said happily.

The girls went out the doors, while Osaka opened the back door and jumped through bags and luggage. "Oooh...it's dark and freaky. I thought this was a happy place!"

"Uh, we're still in the parking lot," Chiyo answered. "We need to walk and ride a little bit so we get to the park!"

"Oh...then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Osaka said.

"That's the spirit!" Tomo said hyperly.

The girls took the escalator down to the ground and got on the tram.

"Whoa...is this a ride?" Osaka asked.

"No, this is just to get to Disneyland," Yomi said.

"Oh...this is fun!" Osaka answered.

"Osaka, when we get to the park, I promise you'll have lots more fun there!" Chiyo smiled.

"Ok!"

"Yay! We're here!" Tohru grinned.

"Oh great! They're here!" Shigure said, looking from a distance.

"Huh?" The three teens said questioningly. They then saw what Shigure saw: Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, and Hatsuharu.

"What are these bastards doing here?" Kyo said. He then saw Kagura behind Hatori "Oh...CRAP!"

"Now, now, Kyo...be patient," Shigure said, "They're happy to see you, especially Kagura."

"KYO! MY LOVE! HOW IS MY DARLING FIANCÉ?" Kagura said, running to squeeze the life out of Kyo.

Kyo screamed and attempted to run away. Yuki grabbed the back of his shirt. "Stupid cat, come and see her."

Kagura ran to him and squeezed him as hard as she could. She then let go of Kyo and squeezed Tohru. "TOHRU! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

Tohru smiled. "I'm glad to see you too!"

"Good morning, Tohru," Haru bowed. "Nice day today, isn't it?"

"Hello, Haru...little Kisa didn't come?" Yuki asked.

"No, she came down with a bad cold...I feel sorry for her," Haru replied.

"Hm, I wonder why Hatori brang you, you bastard," Kyo said hotly.

"Shut up, you don't want to fight with me today," Haru said, annoyed.

"I'm glad to see you all today," Hatori said, walking up to the guys. "No fighting today, for our sake, please."

"Hi Tohru!" Momiji said, almost hugging Tohru.

"Oh, Momiji!" Tohru said happily. "I would hug you, but we're in public right now...remember? Don't want anybody to see you!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that," Momiji replied, stepping back.

"Well, what are we doing standing here? Let's get on the tram!"

The Sohmas and Tohru got on the tram, and behind them was a babbling girl thinking this was a ride.

"Hey, that girl's kind of crazy, don't you think?" Haru said randomly.

"Mind your own business, Haru..." Yuki replied.

"Well, maybe this is her first time here, and she doesn't know!" Tohru blurted.

"That works."

A/N: Coming soon: THE AZU GIRLS AND THE FURUBA CREW COLLIDE! W00T! Hehe, I'm kinda hyper, lolz.


	4. Collision

**4. Collision **

**A/N:** Finally! They collide! Yay!

The girls arrived at Disneyland, and walked up to the ticket line. Chiyo took out the tickets from her bag and gave them to the rest of the girls. After giving the last one to Sakaki, she then sighted a cute blonde boy right behind Sakaki. With the little blondie was an orange-haired boy, a guy with hair like Miss Kurosawa, the high school PE teacher, and a few others. The girls and the blondie's group then went through the entrance.

"YEAH! LET'S GO RIDE SPACE MOUNTAIN FIRST!" Tomo shouted hyperly.

"Wait a sec, Tomo, we gotta take some pictures first," Kagura said.

"Kagura, why!" Tomo whined.

"Why what?" Kagura Sohma said fron behind.

"Uh...your name is Kagura, too?" Tomo asked.

"Yes it is! What's your name!" Kagura S. said happily.

"Tomo...I'm here to be with friends of mine!" Tomo replied.

"Oh, Tomo...you made a new friend?" Chiyo said, walking up to Kagura S.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Hi there! Are you one of Tomo's friends?" Kagura S. A asked.

"Yeah, your name is Kagura?" Chiyo asked.

"What the heck do you want? You keep saying my name!" Kagura said, annoyed.

"Hi! My name is Kagura, too!" Kagura S. told Kagura.

"Oh...ok!" Kagura said happily.

"Hey, what's all this commotion?" Osaka asked. Sakaki was right behind her.

"Oh, we just met someone new," Tomo said.

"Kagura, who are these girls?" A tall man with hair covering one of his eyes asked Kagura S.

"Oh, I just made a few new friends," Kagura S. replied. "Can they come with us around Disneyland?"

"You know how the guys would feel about that..." Hatori said sternly.

"Nonsense! These girls could keep them company! They seem fun..." Shigure came from behind.

"Whoa, who are these two, Kagura?" Tomo asked.

"Oh, they're my Uncles Shigure and Hatori," Kagura S. answered.

"Fine, the girls can come," Hatori said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Shigure said.

The Azu girls scowled at Shigure. "I hope Shigure's not like Mr. Kimura," Yomi thought.

"Hey, do you want to meet the rest of my relatives while we're waiting for the park to open?" Kagura S. asked.

"Sure!" The girls said in unison.

The Azu girls came to the Sohmas, where Chiyo started to stare again at Momiji, the cute little blondie.

"Um, hi...w-what's your name?" Chiyo asked nervously.

"Momiji! You're pretty cute!" Momiji replied.

"Oh...thank you," Chiyo blushed.

"I thought you don't like being called cute, Chiyo," Tomo bursted.

Chiyo elbowed Tomo in the stomach. Tomo groaned in pain.

"Hey...are you the girls Kagura met?" Haru said.

"Um...yeah. Who are you? And why is your hair like, white?" Yomi said, stunned by his looks.

"Hatsuharu, Haru for short. My hair's just natural that way, it's just a weird defect. What's your name?" Haru replied.

"Yomi," Yomi blushed. "I think the hair is cute."

"Oh, thanks."

"Hey, why's your hair white? It's like you're really old or somethin...no wait, it reminds me of a really fat cow," Osaka told Haru.

Haru became very nervous. "Uh...no."

"AW, WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE GIRLS DOING HERE!" Kyo suddenly shouted.

"Hey, who's the guy with the orange hair?" Kagura asked.

Sakaki stared at Kyo's hair for a moment. It was the same exact color of the cat she saw on the freeway.

Yuki came to Kagura. "That's Kyo. He has a bit of a temper, so you should be a bit nicer to him...he's pretty stupid...oh yes, pardon me. My name is Yuki"

The girls greeted Yuki, while Osaka wondered why Yuki's hair was a silvery purple.

"Oh! So many girls! Hi there! I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi Tohru!" The girls greeted.

"Hey Tohru...you're like those players aren't ya?" Osaka randomly asked as usual.

"Uh, no...they're not my boyfriends. I love them all, but I don't go out with them," Tohru replied innocently.

"Oh...do you make physical contact wit 'em then?" Osaka curiously asked.

Tohru was startled with this question. She didn't know what to say.

"Osaka, how dare you ask that question! You know that's a personal thing!" Yomi scolded.

"Uh..no I didn't," Osaka replied.

The girls and the Sohmas talked and got to know each other. Kyo just stood around and waited for the others to be ready to go. He didn't bother to talk to the others. Then again, all of a sudden, a huge variety of cats came on top of him.

"AW WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo shouted.

Sakaki was also being a bit quiet, and she saw Kyo with all those cats. She couldn't help but walk up to Kyo.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! GO AWAY!" Kyo cried, trying to get the cats out off his body.

"No, I think I can help you with you cat problem," Sakaki said softly. She approached one of the cats. It was as brown as chocolate, and picked him up carefully, being nervous that he might bite her. Fortunately, it didn't bite her, and she hugged the little kitty.

"You're a fan of cats?" Kyo asked.

"Oh yes. I love cats. They're so cute, and they'll always appeal to me. Unfortunately, usually cats tend to bite me. Unlike this one, he's a bit more nicer," Sakaki looked at the little chocolate-colored cat.

Kyo then recognized Sakaki from the girl he saw when he was in his Zodiac form. He didn't know what to say. "Did you happen to see a cat that was orange on your way here?"

"Oh yes! He seemed so angry...but he looked like a very unique cat and I felt like I wanted to pet him, but he was out of reach. Is he yours?" Sakaki asked.

"Um...yeah," Kyo replied softly. "You got a name?"

"Sakaki."

"Kyo. I will beat that damn rat over there," Kyo said, pointing to Yuki (who was talking to Osaka having a funny expression). "I really want to beat him."

"Why?" Sakaki asked.

"I think he's so stupid! He thinks he's all that and whatever, but he's not!" Kyo explained.

"Well...I don't find that a good explanation, but Yuki seems nice," Sakaki said.

"That's what everyone thinks. Why the heck are you here then?" Kyo asked.

"Well...I saw your cats, and I couldn't help but find them cute," Sakaki replied. "Have you heard of the story of the Zodiac?"

"Yeah...I think it's stupid," Kyo said.

"Well...it's sad that the cat was excluded. I almost cried when I got to that part," Sakaki told Kyo.

"You're a lot like Tohru..." Kyo said softly.

"Tohru's a very nice girl...she seems like me, too," Sakaki admired.

"Yeah...I like you both...I never thought you'd be like Tohru. But to tell you the truth, you seem a lot prettier," Kyo admitted.

"Oh...thank you," Sakaki blushed.

"Hey, what are we waiting for? The park's open now! Go have your fun!" Shigure said happily.

"Yes, we'll just follow you and wait until you're done so we can go to the hotel," Hatori said monotonously.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Ha'ri," Shigure persuaded. "We can ride some rides with them ourselves!"

"I think not," Hatori said.

"Come on, Hatori! It will be fun!" Tohru also persuaded.

"Hm..fine," Hatori replied, giving a half-smile to Tohru.

They then walked down Main Street, and went to their first ride, Space Mountain. While they were walking, Momiji told Tohru a little something.

"Wow, you persuaded Ha'ri to actually riding something with us. That's kinda hard to do," he said quietly.

"Oh...I guess that's my job!" Tohru smiled.

"Hey Kyo, why do ya have that orange top o' yours?" Osaka asked, walking up to Kyo.

"Grr...why do you want to know!" Kyo said, not trying to yell.

"Yeah, why do you have such and orange head! You look like Carrot Top!" Tomo also asked.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh, come on, Kyo, they're just curious!" Momiji said happily.

"Uh...I think you should leave Kyo alone, you guys...you don't want him to explode!" Tohru said.

"Ok then..." Osaka and Tomo said.


	5. Space Mountain

**5. Space Mountain**

"Ok, you troublemakers, no physical contact with the boys! You play nice now..." Shigure told the girls.

"Why? We can't like, poke Kyo or something?" Tomo asked.

"SHUT UP, YOU WILD BITCH!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, there's children here, watch your language," Yuki confronted hotly.

"Whatever...just don't bother me."

"Yeah! Let's go now, people!" Kagura said, shooting her fist into the air.

The gang walked up to the entrance for the ride. It was a 45 minute wait, and while they were waiting, things started to get a little weird...

"So...you like to act as a cow?" Osaka randomly asked.

"NO! I'm not a cow, and I never will be!" Haru said, nervously and angrily.

"KYO MY LOVE! ARE YOU GONNA SIT WITH ME!" Kagura S. cried, squeezing him from the side.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME!" Kyo shouted.

"Uh...I think people are staring at you, Kyo..." Yomi noticed, checking out other people staring at Kyo and Kagura.

"Did you know that Kyo is my fiance? We're going to get married!" Kagura said proudly.

"Whoa...you're getting married?" Yomi said surprisingly.

"Really? I thought Shigure said no physical contact! So can I like...poke you then?" Osaka asked.

"NO!" Kyo said angrily.

"Let her poke you, Kyo...nothing will happen," Haru said, scowling at him.

"Cool! Can Tomo poke ya, too?" Osaka asked.

"Grrrrr..." Kyo growled.

"Cool!" Tomo said. Osaka and Tomo started to poke Kyo...and it was no normal poking. It was a contest. The first person to make Kyo scream was the winner.

2 minutes later...

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Kyo screamed, causing people to stare at him.

"Hey, I wonder why he's got such a bad temper..." One guy whispered.

"He needs to take an anger management class..." Another person said.

"Yay! I win!" Tomo said, waving her arms around.

"Hey...nobody pokes my Kyo! But that's pretty fun!" Kagura S. said happily.

"No, not YOU!" Kyo cried.

"Hey, guys...it's almost our turn..." Kagura informed.

"Alright then," Kagura said.

"COME HERE, KYO!" Kagura shouted, supposedly 'poking' Kyo with her fists.

"AAAHHH! GET HER OFF ME!" Kyo shouted for help.

"Hm, I wonder how this day will turn out, huh Chiyo?" Momiji asked suddenly to Chiyo, who was being a bit quiet.

"Oh...yeah, I guess," Chiyo smiled.

"Hey, you're smile's pretty cute!" Momiji smiled.

"Oh...I wanna hug you! You're so cute, too!" Chiyo said happily, almost putting her arms around Momiji.

Momiji blocked Chiyo's hug. "Um, remember what Shigure said? No physical contact, heehe..."

"Oh yeah," Chiyo said sadly.

"I wish I could hug you, too..." Momiji thought.

"Sakaki, are you excited to go on Space Mountain!" Tohru asked happily.

"Yeah...I just hope it's not scary..." Sakaki said nervously.

"Oh, me too..." Tohru held Sakaki's hand.

"Hm, don't worry...do you want to sit with me?" Sakaki asked.

"Sure!"

"People! Our turn to get on!" Yomi informed.

The 12 of them got on the ride, and paired up. Sakaki and Tohru paired up, along with Chiyo and Momiji, Tomo and Osaka, Yuki and Haru, and Kagura S. and Kyo, and Kagura and Yomi.

"YEAH! START THE RIDE NOW!" Tomo shouted.

"Tomo, you gotta wait, you stu-" Yomi stopped when the mini-coaster started to go inside the tunnel.

"Oh...I'm scared," Tohru said, hugging Sakaki.

"Me too..." Sakaki said softly.

The coaster started to go up a hill, through a tunnel of red lights.

"OH KYO! ARE YOU SCARED!" Kagura asked loudly.

"DON'T BOTHER ME RIGHT NOW IT FEELS LIKE I'M GOING TO THROW UUPPPP!" Kyo shouted. The moment he said up, they coaster went straight down. The Azu girls and all the other girls screamed their lungs out, while the guys looked like they're screaming, yet no voice came out. Well, you couldn't see anything, but there were sudden twists and turns that generated the screams...

Meanwhile...

Shigure and Hatori were sitting outside the Space Mountain exit. Sitting next to them was an old lady with a large golden retriever. It came up right on top of Shigure.

"Uh...Miss, could you get your dog off of me?" Shigure strained.

"Huh? You wanna get on top of me! YOU PERV!" The old lady got up and dragged the dog away.

"Hm, you just had to choose this seat...and why didn't you ride with the kids? Scared...?" Hatori asked questioningly.

"Uh, no..." Shigure said nervously, "I was just a bit..."

"Scared?"

"No! Of course not! I just can't help myself of watching those girls..." Shigure admitted.

"Hm, and you call yourself an adult," Hatori said under his breath.

"I am an adult! I'm just trying to resist...especially the really tall girl with the huge rack..."

Hatori smacked Shigure at the back of his head. "Shut up."

The dozen came out and had an amazed look in their eyes. "That...was...awesome..." They all said in unison.

"BLECH!" Kyo spurted, throwing up. The vomit landed in a trash can, fortunately.

"OH, MY LOVE! DO YOU NEED A HUG!" Kagura cried, giving a big hug.

"NOOOO!" Kyo strained.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY SOOOO!" Kagura shouted, starting a fit. She then started to throw punches and blows to Kyo until Yomi and Haru grabbed her arms.

Haru and Yomi glanced at each other for a moment...and smiled at each other.

"Kagura, you gotta stop doing that..." Haru confronted.

"She does this a lot? Whoa, tough love..." Yomi said.

"Gr...I'm fine now," Kagura said, brushing off dust from her clothes.

"Haru, I'm surprised...you didn't trigger Black Haru yet, after even what's happened so far," Yuki said.

"Hm, I'm trying to keep it in..." Haru said quietly.

"Black Haru?" Yomi asked questioningly.

"Uh...yeah. It's when I get really mad...at Kyo most of the time," Haru explained.

"Oh..."

"Ok then...where do you all want to go next?" Shigure asked nervously.

"I know!" Tohru said, raising her hand. "Let's go ride Autopia, over there!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, Tohru!" Momiji said happily.

"Ok then..I'll ride with you guys...I need to do something while I'm here..." Shigure said. "Ha'ri, you need to do something, too!"

"Hm, fine...I did say I could ride a few things..." Hatori said reluctantly.

"Yay! Everyone's riding with us!" Tohru clapped.

"Oh great..." Kyo thought.

"Let's go, people!" Shigure said, leading the way.

A/N: I remember when I first rode Space Mountain...It was just back in April, with my best friend and a few other good friends of mine...it was 10 of us and we all just went cuckoo! I would've rode Space Mountain for the first time the last time I went to Disneyland, but it was closed :( Enough talk, more chappies coming up!


	6. Autopia

**6. That Many...?**

"Ok, it's only a 30 minute wait, let's go!" Shigure said happily.

"Yay!" The girls cried happily.

"Hm, is this a driving course?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, and if it is, to we _have_ to share?" Haru asked.

"Yes, it's a driving course, and no, we don't have to share!" Chiyo said happily.

"Um, Chiyo..." Momiji said, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a very good driver...is it ok if I could seat with you?" Momiji asked shyly.

"Of course!" Chiyo said very happily. "Oh, I mean, yeah, that's cool!"

"Yay!"

"KYO! I WANT TO SHARE WITH YOU!" Kagura S. shouted.

"NO!" Kyo shouted.

"Why...NOT?" Kagura S. shouted, slapping and hitting Kyo again.

"Kagura...please," Yuki said.

"OH KYO! YOU'RE HURT! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Kagura S. said, hugging Kyo.

"Uh...you did," Haru said softly.

"Hm...tough love really does suck..." Yomi said.

"YEAH 'CAUSE YOU CAN'T GET A BOYFRIEND!" Tomo shouted.

"Oh, shut up...that goes for you too!" Yomi shot back.

"Well at least I'm not a fat pig!" Tomo said, moving her head left and right.

This made Yomi really pissed off. She pushed her down, and stepped on her back. She then grabbed her arms and threatened to break them. "You better take that back..."

"Why! It's true!" Tomo strained, still laughing.

Yomi pulled on her arms even harder.

"Aah! Ok, you're not fat! You're skinny! And very sexy! Ok! LET GO OF MY ARMS!"

Yomi let go. Haru came behind her. "Wow...that was great..."

"Thanks...you think so?" Yomi said quietly.

"You should speak up sometimes...people want to hear your voice...like me," Haru attempted to flirt.

"You're quite a charmer when you're not Black, aren't you?" Yomi came back, speaking louder.

"Hm...would you like to ride with me when we get to the ride?" Haru asked, bowing.

"Don't bow...we're in public; but that's very gentlemanly of you," Yomi blushed.

"Thank you. I take that as a yes," Haru smiled.

"Hey Kyo, do cats like you or do you like cats?" Tomo asked, rubbing her arms.

"Why do YOU want to know!" Kyo asked.

"Uh...'cause we're courteous," Osaka answered.

"Osaka, I think you mean curious," Tohru corrected.

"Uh, no...it's courteous," Osaka replied.

Tohru stared at her for a moment. "Ok then..."

"HEY SAKAKI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE!" Kagura challenged.

"Ok then..." Sakaki said.

"FIRST ONE TO GET TO THE FINISH IS THE ULTIMATE WINNER!"

"Ok..."

"How many people are with you, sirs?" The man managing the people up at the ride asked.

"There's 14 of us," Hatori said, coming up by Shigure.

The man looked at all the teenagers behind Shigure and Hatori. He then looked at Shigure and Hatori. "That many...?"

"They're our nephews, nieces, and friends of theirs," Hatori explained.

"Uh...sure..." the man said, not believing him.

"It's true! They're not our children! At least that's what _you're _thinking..." Shigure said, frustrated.

"Uh, ok...are your 'nieces, nephews, and friends of theirs' sharing?" the man asked.

"Some of them."

"Ok, come on down."

The 14 of them came down to the lanes of cars. Everyone drove alone except for Chiyo and Momiji, Yomi and Haru, and Kyo and Kagura S. The cars started to move as the first to get on, Yuki and Tomo, started to drive.

"YOU'RE ON, SAKAKI!" Kagura said, looking at Sakaki while she's pushing the pedal.

Sakaki didn't say anything. She drove faster and faster by the second.

"HUH! HOW ARE YOU DRIVING SO FAST!" Kagura said surprisingly.

"Hey, I'm not crashing! But I'm hearing a lot of bumps and such...maybe I'm runnin' over stuff!" Osaka said.

"Uh, Osaka, I think you're just bumping into the rail so you _won't_ crash," Yomi yelled across the lane, with Haru driving.

"Oh! Hey, I'm drivin' while I'm talkin'! Cool!" Osaka noticed.

Meanwhile, Hatori and Shigure were driving along very diversely; Shigure was driving as fast as he could, while Hatori was driving a bit more slowly.

"HEY! You're pretty hot, but you can't drive fast!" One girl yelled across the lane.

"I drive at the speed limit," Hatori explained.

"There is no speed limit!" The girl cried.

"Well, in that case..." Hatori pushed the pedal down to the ground and went lighting speed, up to where Shiugre was. Shigure could swear he had a big smile on his face.

"Having fun, Kyo!" Tohru cried.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO IF KAGURA CAN'T GET OFF ME!" Kyo cried, with Kagura S. squeezing him as usual.

"It's funny how Kagura loves to hug you!" Tohru said happily.

Meanwhile, Kagura and Sakaki were still racing, until the ride came to an end. Sakaki finished first, while Kagura came in a second later.

"DAMN! YOU'RE GOOD, SAKAKI!" Kagura shouted.

"Oh...really? I was never really good at driving...but thank you," Sakaki replied.

The driving soon came to an end, and the 14 of them came out and rested for a moment.

"Osaka, do you have your driver's licence?" Yomi randomly asked.

"Uh, I dunno..." Osaka replied.

"So...how do you get to places?" Kagura asked.

"I walk...and I ask people to give me rides," Osaka answered.

"So you don't have your licence?" Yomi asked again.

"Yes I do! It's right here!" Osaka gave Yomi and cardstock piece of paper with a driver's licence for Autopia. They were giving out before you got to drive. It was mostly for the little kids.

"Uh...Osaka, you're not really a driver with this. You have to be a citizen to get an American one," Yomi exclaimed.

"Oh, that licence...then no, I don't have one," Osaka said.

Yomi sweatdropped. "Uh...ok."

"Well...that was nice...where do you want to go next?" Hatori asked.

"Wow, you thought that was nice, Ha'ri?" Momiji asked.

"A girl told me I was hot, but other than that, it was nice," Hatori replied.

"Hm, have the hots for a younger person?" Shigure joked.

Hatori smacked him upside the head again. "Shut up. She liked me, I didn't like her."

"Hey, what's that one ride right there?" Tomo pointed to a very high mountain, covered in fake snow.

"That's the Matterhorn!" Chiyo answered. "It's cool and you get kind of wet!"

"COOL!" Tomo shouted. "I WANNA GO THERE!"

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuki grinned.

"Damn rat, why do you have to lead?" Kyo asked.

"Stupid cat, don't call me a damn rat, we're in public," Yuki grumbled softly.

"Damn rat?" Sakaki asked.

"Uh...we don't get along...like a dog and cat," Yuki explained.

"Oh."

"Hey, I thought you said, 'We waiting for?' Let's go!" Kagura said excitedly.

**A/N:** If you've rode Autopia before, you know that this part isn't very accurate. I just kind of made it up to fit into the story...yeah.


	7. Uh oh

**7. SOMEBODY SCREAM!**

**A/N:** The seating for the Matterhorn is so gay and creepy...you know, how people have to like, sit on top of each other? Really makes you think...

The 14 of them arrived at the Matterhorn, not knowing what will happen to them.

"YEAH! LET'S GO TO THE MATTERHORN!" Tomo and Kagura cried.

"Hm, you're a lot like me! Do you want to sit with me when we get there?" Kagura S. asked Kagura.

"Great...she's not gonna sit with me," Kyo thought peacefully.

"I thought you're gonna sit with-" Kyo then covered Kagura's mouth.

"SIT WITH HER...OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS..." Kyo said darkly and quietly.

"Fine, just don't do that again," Kagura said, squeezing his wrist.

"Grrr..." Kyo grumbled.

"Hey, the line died down!" Shigure said excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Ok!" The teenagers said excitedly as well.

"Hm, I wonder why a bunch of people left the lines, don't you think, Chiyo?" asked Momiji.

"Yeah...would you mind sitting with me?" Chiyo asked back.

Momiji and the others Sohmas except Kagura S. froze. When they saw the people before them get on the ride, it was the scariest seating they'd ever seen. One man, leaning back on the seat, had to spread his legs apart, while his son had to sit in between his legs.

"Uh...why don't you girls sit with each other, while our family can sit together. Is that all right with you girls?" Hatori asked nervously.

"Why? Are you not manly enough to take on us girls?" Tomo asked, raising her arm.

"No...we're just forbidden...to sit with the opposite gender unless it's a relative...head Sohma's orders..." Yuki explained.

"What about the other rides before?" Kagura asked.

"He meant _that_ kind of contact..." Haru said, looking at the ride.

"Oh...ew," Kagura said disgustedly.

"Sorry Chiyo, but that's really just gross," Momiji said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, too..." Chiyo replied.

"But hey! We can sit on other rides!" Momiji bursted with happiness.

"Ok!" Chiyo smiled.

"Ok, pair up, people..." Shigure said.

"Hey Yomi...sorry we can't sit with each other...besides, the seating is kinda gay..." Haru said.

"It's ok...I'll sit with Chiyo or somebody..." Yomi replied.

"Hey Sakaki! Do you want to sit with me?" Tohru asked happily.

"Ok!" Sakaki smiled pleasantly.

So then, Haru paired with Momiji, Yomi with Tomo, the two Kaguras, Chiyo and Osaka, Sakaki and Tohru, Ha'ri and Shigure, and God forbid...Kyo and Yuki.

"Just don't piss in your pants, you damn rat," Kyo said hotly.

"Shut up, stupid cat! Like we would've known it would've come to this!" Yuki also said hotly.

"Hey Ha'ri...gives you a warm, fantasizing, feeling, eh?" Shigure asked quietly.

"Shut up..." Hatori sighed. "If I had a dollar for every time I told you to shut up..."

"You'd have a hundred bucks," Shigure finished.

Hatori annoyingly sighed again.

"Please keep your hands, arms, feet and anything else blah blah blah..." the operator of the ride continued.

"Oh yeah...SOMEBODY SCREAM!" the operator shouted.

"YEAH!" Tomo screamed.

Yomi flinched. "God...I would strangle you right now, but that would ruin the moment."

"Hey Chiyo...why's the ride called a matterhorn?" Osaka asked.

"I don't know, Osaka..." Chiyo replied.

The ride began to dash forward, and it was dead dark...

"Oh, I'm scared!" Sakaki said, hugging Tohru.

"I'm scared-"

"ROOOOAAARR!" A sudden growl said.

The two of them screamed their lungs out. There was also a sudden flash...to take their picture.

"OH YEAH! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" The two Kaguras shouted as the sped through the ride.

"Wheee!" Osaka said, waving her arms to and fro. Chiyo, on the other hand, was squeezing Osaka, for she was also scared.

"YEAH! AWESOME!" Haru shouted.

"THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD!" Yuki shouted happily, putting his arms up.

The ride soon came to an end. The 14 got out and then approached a stand where photos during the ride were taken. Hatori and Shigure looked at Sakaki and Tohru's photo.

"Oh, Sakaki, Tohru...your photo here's pretty cute when you're scared!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Well, I agree with that," Yuki smiled.

"Hey, can we go somewhere else, people?" Yomi asked.

"Why don't we go on somewhere more peaceful ride?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah, like that one right there," Osaka pointed. She pointed at a large kid-like ride.

"That's the Small World ride!" Chiyo said.

"Really? I didn't know this was a small world!" Osaka suddenly fell back, and Momiji was behind her. There was a sudden explosion with bright yellow smoke.

"Oh crap..." Kyo thought.

The Sohmas except Kagura S. and Tohru then ran away from the Azu girls.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Kagura shouted.

"BATHROOM!" They shouted.

"Oh, this is bad..." Tohru said quietly.

"I wonder what was up with that smoke thing..." Yomi said to herself.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe it's just a toy smoke bomb or something," Kagura replied.

"They wouldn't have smoke bombs here!" Yomi replied.

_Meanwhile..._

"That was close," Momiji said, sitting on top of a toilet in his cute little rabbit form.

"We should probably stay away from that Osakan girl," Hatori replied, standing by Momiji's stall.

There was a sudden poof. An American guy standing at a urinal was wondering what happened. "Did ya hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shigure asked.

The guy then continued peeing, shrugging it off.

"Luckily it wasn't on a ride," Momiji said, putting on his clothes.

"Really...the girls could've done worse," Haru said.

A couple guys were waiting to go to the bathroom, eavesdropping on the Sohmas.

"Honestly...why do these clothes need to come off when we go to that form?" Momiji asked.

The guys looked at each other, disgusted.

"Momiji, there's people here, don't talk about that while we're here," Yuki confronted.

"Well, I'm just saying," Momiji said quieter, "What if Chiyo does it to me?"

"You have interest with the pigtail girl?" Kyo asked with a surprised emotion, sitting in a different stall.

"Uh...maybe," Momiji replied.

"Well, I'm pretty happy for you, but you know you can't stay with her for long," Yuki said.

"I suggest you don't fall in love with her," Ha'ri said sternly.

"Aw...I hate this," Momiji said, coming out of the stall.

"Well, you have to live with it," Haru said quietly.

"Hey Haru, thought you're supposed to speak louder so people can hear your voice," Shigure joked in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, Shigure..." Haru said.

Kyo came out of the stall, thinking about Sakaki. He thought about the curse, and he knew that he, Haru, and Momiji can't be with those girls...


	8. Small World?

**8. It's a Small World After All **

**A/N: **This chapter's just basically talking. Well, that's what make the Azu girls and the Sohmas a bit funny, right? Enjoy :)

"Well, we're back, hehe..." Shigure laughed, wiping the sweat on his back.

"You guys kinda took long," Kagura exclaimed.

"What do you expect? There was other people there!" Kyo said, not trying to increase his temper.

"Ok...let's go on Small World. It's peaceful," Chiyo said.

"Ok," they all replied.

"Hey, so how small is the world?" Osaka randomly asked.

"Not that small," Haru mumbled.

"So like, I can touch the sky if the world is small?" Osaka asked again.

"No...the term 'small world' is just a phrase..." Yuki explained.

"Yeah, but what if the world _was_ small?" Osaka asked.

"I wouldn't know, Osaka...I wouldn't know."

"Hey Sakaki?" Kyo suddenly said to Sakaki.

"Hm?" Sakaki replied.

"Um...I gotta tell you something..." Kyo said softly.

"What is it?" Sakaki asked.

"It's just that...can we talk alone before we leave the park?" Kyo asked.

"I don't understand."

"Look...do you like me?" Kyo asked.

"Um...I do," Sakaki said quietly, blushing.

"Well...how much do you like cats?" Kyo asked.

"Well, I like them very, very much. I have a cat of my own."

"It's because I want to tell you something I can't tell anybody else. The only one that knows is Tohru."

"What is it?" Sakaki asked questioningly.

"Like I said, I'll tell you later..."

"Hey Yomi, why do you hate that Tomo girl that much?" Haru suddenly asked.

"I don't hate her, she's just so damn annoying!" Yomi replied.

"So you were like, best friends or something?" Haru asked.

"YEAH! BUT I WAS THE BETTER FRIEND!" Tomo suddenly shouted.

"Argh, can't you just FOR ONCE SHUT THE HELL UP?" Yomi screamed.

"Hey! There's kids here!" A woman with a small child said angrily.

"Hm, those two remind me of Yuki and Kyo," Ha'ri said.

"Minus the fighting," Shigure finished.

"I think you're wrong about that..." Hatori said back.

"So...is there like a song that goes with the Small World?" Osaka asked.

"YEAH!" Kagura said hyperly.

"So how does it go?" Osaka asked.

"I dunno, beats me," Kagura said calmly.

"It's a small world after all..." Chiyo began to sing.

"It's a small world after all!" Momiji joined.

All of the sudden the time passed by when the teenagers joined Chiyo.

"Eh...it _is_ a small world after all," Shigure said to himself. "So what does it mean?" Osaka stopped to ask.

"Osaka, do you ask anything else that's not stupid?" Kyo asked.

"I dunno...but why's your hair so orange?" Osaka asked back.

"IT'S MY NATURAL HAIR COLOR!"

"Stupid, stop yelling...do we have to say that all the time?" Yuki confronted, annoyed as usual.

"Hey Yuki, I heard you're called the Prince or somethin'...so are ya like...royal?" Osaka asked.

"Osaka, I think you should stop annoying them," Yomi confronted.

"Ok then...hey Kagura?" Osaka came to Kagura S.

"Yeah?"

"You remind me of a pig...like a boar or somethin'."

Kagura S. flinched. Tohru had tingling feelings down her spine.

"Osaka...we're up. Let's get on, ok?" Kagura said happily.

"It's a small world after all..." Chiyo and Momiji sang.

"Hey, save it for the ride. Anyway, we're here already! Let's sing!" Shigure encouraged.

"Oh brother...might as well sing along with them..." Hatori said quietly.

"Come on, Ha'ri!" Tomo said, hitting his back. "You need to have some fun in your life!"

"Hmph."

"Don't worry about Ha'ri. He's just lost his lust..." Shigure explained happily.

"Hey! Let's get on!" Tomo said, sitting next to Osaka.

Shigure and Hatori then got on the ride...and enjoyed the small dolls singing and dancing...it actually bought a smile to Hatori's face.

After the ride, the crew stood by the exit, taking a gander at the map.

"We need to eat for more energy!" Chiyo said happily.

"YEAH! LET'S GO STUFF OUR FACE!" Tomo shouted.

"Yes, but we need to find a place first to eat!" Shigure confronted.

"How about here?" Osaka pointed to a small icon represented by a rocket.

"Oh, that's Pizza Planet!" Chiyo said happily. "It's got pizza and salad!"

"Salad?" Yomi said to herself. "Count me in!"

"Pizza doesn't sound so bad...let's go!" the two Kaguras said hyperly.

"Ok then! Ha'ri, what do you think?" Shigure asked.

"Anything's fine with me," Hatori replied.

"Ok then! Let's go!" Shigure said happily.

"Hey Yomi...you're a fan of salad?" Haru asked.

"Yeah...I'm trying to get rid of this weight. It's always been a problem since high school," Yomi said depressingly.

"Hey...you don't look fat...you seem skinnier than my cousin Kagura..." Haru complimented.

"You're just saying that because you like me," Yomi blushed.

"No, I'm serious..." Haru flirted. "Even if you weren't skinny, that wouldn't matter."

"You know, you're the only one that has actually complimented me about my weight."

"YEAH! YOMI JUST CAN'T EAT ONE SLICE OF PIZZA! SHE CAN ONLY EAT HER DEAR SALAD!" Tomo said sarcastically.

"But I guess some pizza wouldn't hurt, huh?" Yomi said back sarcastically.

"Oh...seriously? Damn, Haru's gone to your head!" Tomo said surprisingly.

"Shut up..." Haru said, almost triggering Black Haru.

"Yomi! Haru! Are you done flirting! Let's go eat!" Shigure joked.

The two shook their heads and followed the rest of the group.

A/N: Eh, not a fan of some of Pizza Planet's pizza. Evil cilantro! Anywho, I'm sorry to say that there's only a few more chappies to go. I need to wrap the romance around and turn it into an ending for the story. I hope I can get this fic done by schooltime. What wonders me is WHY THE HELL DOES SCHOOL START ON A WEDNESDAY!


	9. Lunch and a Roller Coaster

**9. Lunch and a Roller Coaster **

**A/N: **Must...make...chapters...shorter...hands...are...cramping!

"TOMO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THROWING PIZZA AT ME!" Yomi screamed across the table.

"Yomi, there's people staring at you," Chiyo confronted.

"Let them stare...at my ASS FOR ALL I CARE!" Yomi screamed again.

"HAHA! THAT WAS FUNNY!" Tomo joked.

"Hey Chiyo! If it's not a big deal, do you wanna share my salad with me? It's not too much, and I don't think I can eat this much!" Momiji suddenly asked.

Chiyo turned tomato sauce red. "Oh...sure! I'd love to help you eat!"

"Oh, I think Chiyo's having some interest with Momiji!" Tohru whispered in Yuki's ear.

"Hm...I'm scared what will happen at the end of the day..." Yuki said to himself.

"KYO! COME AND SHARE FOOD WITH ME!" Kagura S. squeezed Kyo like a boa constrictor.

Kyo strained and tried to break loose of the emotionally random fiance of his. "Grrr...will you stop squeezing me if I eat with you?"

"Yay! You'll eat with me!" Kagura S. said happily.

The 14 of them continued eating for a bit, and were all full.

"So...where does everyone want to go next?" Chiyo asked.

"Hey, what's this ride right here?" Kagura asked, showing a map to Chiyo.

"Oh, that's the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad! That's a pretty fun ride!" Chiyo said happily.

"FUN? THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE! LET'S GO RIDE THE DAMN RIDE ALREADY!" Tomo said hyperly.

"Well, we did sit for a while now, let's go!" Kagura said hyperly like Tomo.

Soon enough, the dozen teenagers came up to the ride. They were begging Shigure and Hatori to come. It was until Tohru got both of them to get on.

"Come on, I know you want to have fun, especially you, Hatori!" Tohru said with a great big smile on her face.

"Hey Haru, is this how Tohru gets her way?" Yomi asked.

"No, she's just always a nice girl. Not to mention cute. Back where we live, everybody loves her," Haru explained.

"Oh, I see...so that's why you consider her family! What's her story?"

Yuki then came and explained, not giving away their Sohma curse.

"Aw, that's pretty sad...but you guys are really nice to let her live with you," Yomi said.

After that question, Osaka had another one.

"Big Thunder Mountain Railroad...so like, is it gonna rain when we ride this?"

"No, Osaka, I don't think so..." Yuki answered.

"Hey, why do you always ask stupid questions!" Kyo asked, annoyed.

"Why do ya have orange hair? You never answered _that_ question," Osaka asked back.

"Grr...I ALREADY ANSWE-"

"I suggest you don't blow that top of yours..." Hatori interrupted.

"Hm...fine."

"All right, people! Time to get on the ride!" Shigure said happily.

The 14 got on the ride, and waited anxiously for it to start. That is, if they know what's in store for them.

"I hope you guys are ready!" Chiyo said in a sing-song way.

"Why?" Momiji asked, sitting next to her.

"You'll see!"

The ride went up, up, and up until they paused while on a steep slope.

"Please tell me this is not a roller coaster," Hatori said, sitting next to Shigure.

"Well...I've always wanted to see you scream like a girl you are!" Shigure joked.

"Please shut UUPPPP!" Ha'ri cried in a girly shrill. Shigure couldn't help but laugh and scream at the same time.

The dozen teens screamed their lungs out as they did in Space Mountain and the Matterhorn. Momiji, Kyo, and Haru tried hard not to bump into the girls. Surprisingly, Kyo wanted to sit with Sakaki in this ride.

"AAAAHHH! AAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH!" Hatori screamed gayly.

Shigure kept laughing his ass off. It wasn't until the end of the ride when Ha'ri still kept screaming; that's when the Azu girls and the rest of the Sohmas (including Tohru) heard him, and laughed their butts off like Shigure. Hatori did stop when he was released, and coughed.

"Hey Ha'ri, I didn't know you scream like a girl," Momiji confronted.

"Say a word about that to any other member of this family and you're dead," Hatori said monotonously.

"Hehee...Hatori...that was hilarious...please forgive me..." Shigure laughed, trying to stop.

Ha'ri was about to smack him in the head and say, "shut up", but put his arm down and saved his energy. All of a sudden, Shigure stopped laughing and ran to the nearest trash can and barfed.

"Ew..." The Azu girls exclaimed.

"Well...after Shigure barfs out his lunch, where else do you want to go?" Ha'ri asked.

"We don't know...hey, let's plan our trip out around Disneyland!" Kagura suggested.

"That's a good idea, so we won't have to ask where we want to go next," Yuki replied.

The teenagers then planned out their way around Disneyland, and then continued on. Ha'ri and Shigure said they didn't want to ride anymore, and so they'll just follow them to prevent any more complications. The teens' plan is to ride the Haunted Mansion next, then Splash Mountain, and Star Tours to end the day. After that, they planned to eat dinner outside Disneyland.

A/N: Ah...there comes a time where you just suddenly end a story...and this is one of them. Don't worry, I'll tell you a little bit of what happened during those 3 rides in the next and last chapter. A small warning for impatient people: The last chapter will be LONG. Ok?


	10. Summing It Up

**10. Summing It Up **

**A/N:** It was fun while it lasted...

After the Railroad, the gang went to the Haunted Mansion. Of course, Kyo had to stick with Kagura S. or she'll probably kill him, and the Azu girls paired up. For once, Kyo and Yuki didn't argue because they were both scared...Yomi accidently bumped into Haru, causing him to turn into a cow. Luckily, it was dark and the transformation lasted only about a minute. She did feel something furry, but Haru said it was the dog assisting the blind kid.

Splash Mountain was also fun for them. They did get wet, and annoyed from the talking animals. Momiji was shocked when he saw the hillbilly rabbit singing "Zippidy Doo Dah" at the end of the ride. During the line wait, Osaka made another remark about the ride's name, thinking the they'll drown during the ride...

Star Tours was their last ride at Disneyland. They kept talking, and Kyo and Sakaki had more silent feelings for each other than ever during that ride. At one point, Kyo had his hand touching hers. Yuki and Haru seemed surprised, resisting how Tohru was being so nice. Shigure and Hatori really didn't play a part during the last 3 rides, for they were just sitting around, waiting for the dozen teens to come back.

---

"All done for today? You guys didn't ride too much..." Shigure asked.

"Well, we rode more than we could...and we appreciate that we came here with the girls here for extra company," Yuki said, looking at the Azu girls.

"Well, where do you want to eat?" Hatori asked.

"We already planned it out," Kagura exclaimed. "We're going to eat at Itsumo Japanese Cuisine, just by Disneyland!"

"Oh, great! A nice treat from home," Shigure said pleasantly.

"What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Tomo said happily, but not hyperly.

The 14 went into their own cars, and followed the Azu girls' SUV to the Itsumo Japanese Cuisine.

About 15 minutes later...

"Well, we're here!" The Azu girls said happily.

"I wanna eat! I'm hungry!" Momiji said, rubbing his stomach.

"Come! My treat!" Chiyo said.

They went inside, but all they saw were tables only seated for two.

"Welcome to the Itsumo Japanese Cuisine! Who will be sitting with you?" the waitress asked.

"Well...there's 14 of us," Chiyo replied.

"Um, I'm sorry, we don't have enough tables to put you all together...do you want to eat in pairs?" the waitress asked.

"Uh..."

"That's fine! The kids can figure out who they're going to eat with!" Shigure said from the back.

"Ok! Pick your partner, and tell me when you're done!"

"Hey Sakaki...wanna sit with me?" Kyo said quietly. "Kagura is sitting with your Kagura."

Sakaki turned red. "Um..ok."

Momiji happily agreed to sit with Chiyo, while Tomo and Osaka, Shigure and Hatori, Yomi and Haru, and Yuki and Tohru sat with each other.

"Hm...lucky to be paired like this," Yuki said to Tohru.

"I'm glad I'm with you, Yuki. I didn't talk to you much, today!" Tohru said happily.

"Now boys...don't do _anything_ to upset the girls," Hatori said, giving the hint not to make any physical contact with them.

"Right..." The Sohma boys answered.

The 7 pairs then took at seat at 7 tables, and ordered what they wanted. It was a steady, moderately fast night...as the Azu girls and the Sohma family talked with each other for a while. The restaurant was a very mellow but had a romantic feeling to it. There was an Asian piano player playing, "The Name of Life", and other songs like, "Epilogue", and "Morning".

"This place is great, isn't it?" Momiji asked Chiyo.

"Yeah...I love the music, and the food reminds me of home!" Chiyo replied.

"Yomi...you remind me of my younger cousin, Kisa, back at home..." Haru attempted to flirt again.

"How?" Yomi asked, blushing.

"You can't resist to say 'I love you' to her...and she's such a cute little girl...reminds me of a kitten," Haru exclaimed.

"You have never talked to a girl like this in your life, right?" Yomi asked.

"Well...yeah..." Haru said, turning red.

"Hey Sakaki...you're a lot like Tohru...and I like you both..." Kyo began to say. Sakaki didn't say anything.

"You just can't decide who you like more," Sakaki finished for him.

"How did you know?"

Sakaki didn't answer.

"Well, Ha'ri, at least there wasn't a whole bunch of accidents, eh?" Shigure slurred, leaning back on his chair, sipping a glass of sake.

"Don't drink too much, or _you'll_ have an accident," Hatori replied, drinking a glass of tea.

"Hey Tomo...whadya think Sakaki and Kyo are talkin' 'bout right now?" Osaka randomly asked.

"Dunno...I wonder what Yomi and Haru's talkin' about!" Tomo replied.

"They're probably talkin' 'bout how pretty they look," Osaka said.

"Yeah...whatever."

"So...Kagura...how's the weather?" Kagura asked.

"You don't have anything to talk about, can you?" Kagura S. replied.

"No..." Kagura said back.

"Why don't we talk about my LOVE...KYO!" Kagura S. said, not trying to raise her voice.

"Uh...what's so great about Kyo?" Kagura asked.

This made the other Kagura mad. She then went on top of the table and dropped every glass. The rest of the Sohmas and the Azu girls stared at their table.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK..." Kagura S. said darkly, holding her neck, but not choking her.

Kagura struggled to speak. "Fine...I take it back..."

"Good." Kagura S. said, taking her seat calmly.

"Miss Honda...did you have fun?" Yuki asked.

"I sure did! I got my wish to go to Disneyland!" Tohru replied.

"That's great. I'm happy when you're happy," Yuki grinned.

If you don't know, The Name of Life is a song from Spirited Away, nearing the end of the movie...you know...when Chihiro leaves Haku for her parents...yeah...

After dinner...

Outside the restaurant, the 14 kept mingling and lingered for a while, until around 10:00 at night, where they said their goodbyes.

"I had a great time with you!" Chiyo said happily.

"Me too! I hope we see each other again!" Momiji replied.

The two Kaguras could swear there was a look in Chiyo and Momiji's eyes that said, "I just want to hold you."

"Hey...call me when you get the chance," Yomi said, giving Haru her number.

"Yeah...as soon as I come home, I'm gonna send you a message right away," Haru smiled.

Yomi was about to hug Haru. He blocked it by putting his hands on her shoulders. "No .contact, remember?"

"Aw...tell me when that curse of yours breaks," Yomi grinned.

Haru flinched back, and almost fainted.

"It's a figure of speech! I meant that when you're ready, you can do it!" Yomi joked. "It's not like you really have a curse, right?"

"Oh yeah...hehe, good one," Haru nervously laughed.

"Hey Sakaki...I'll see you later," Kyo said quietly.

"Right...um, is it all right if I can give you a hug?" Sakaki asked.

"I can't...remember?" Kyo replied nervously.

"YO! SEE YA LATER, KAGURA!" Kagura cried, high-fiving the other Kagura.

"GOODBYE, PEOPLES!" Tomo shouted.

"We are the champions!" Osaka randomly said.

"Uh...ok," Everybody but Osaka said.

"Well, goodbye, everyone! It was a pleasure meeting you all!" Hatori said happily.

"Guudbyeee...it's a pleasurrrreee seeeeeing you girlssss..." Shigure slurred, drunk and slumping over Hatori's shoulder.

"We'll see you later!" The Azu girls waved, getting into their SUV.

"We hope to see you again!" The Sohmas waved.

Soon enough, they all got into their car, and Shigure, Chiyo, and Hatori started the car. Chiyo and Ha'ri's car were parked right next to each other, and Yomi was sitting behind the passenger seat, near the window. Hatsuharu was behind the driver's seat, and looked at Yomi. Surprisingly, he gave a light kiss at the window. Yomi turned red, smiled, then looked away. Haru smiled back.

The 3 cars then went their separate ways, and the teens were so tired, they just fell fast asleep...dreaming if they were to see each other ever again.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Ok...a game of good news and bad news...the bad news is that the story ends here, and my next story will be a Naruto fic. The good news is that I'll probably make a sequel to this story after I make the Naruto one...yeah.

Hope to send in a good fic! Naoko Askikaga


End file.
